


Horns and Halos

by GloomyClouds_writes



Series: Horns and Halos [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyClouds_writes/pseuds/GloomyClouds_writes
Summary: An angel/demon au!George is a angel on the run, running from his past, running from his actions, running from death, and running from the cops. What'd he do? He was caught hanging out with his friend, a demon, and is his punishment is death. He only got caught because this friend of his backstabbed him. While hiding from the cops, he is found by a wanted assassin.!Warnings!AngstBloodViolenceExtreme Cussing
Series: Horns and Halos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032399
Kudos: 6





	1. On The Run

Running, running far away. His lungs felt like they were on fire and his throat was as dry as a desert. Incoherent shouting was behind him. Tears swelled in his eyes.

Dammit. He shouldn't have trusted that stupid demon. He fucked up. He fucked up horribly.

What did George do, you may ask? He, an angel, hung with a demon and said demon snitched on him to the cops. That was a mistake on his part. A mistake that would cost him his life.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SINNING ANGEL FUCK!" A voice yelled behind him, his vision blurry from the tears and his throat burned like hell itself.

'Run. Fucking run, George. They're catching up!' He screamed at himself and wiped his eyes. He looked around frantically before someone pulled him into an alleyway and forced him to climb a ladder to the top of a building. George was starting to freak out and was about to yell at the masked demon in front of him when a hand was placed over his mouth, muffling his panicked yells.

The cops searched for George but couldn't find him and gave up eventually. Once they were gone, the masked figure took his hand of George's mouth and allowed him to speak but told him not to yell.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?!" The angel whisper-yelled and the masked man responded with harsh words. "Dream, and I just save your god damn life. Be somewhat grateful, I could've let them kill you," Dream grunted in annoyance.


	2. 'Friends'

George tensed when Dream said that he could've let the cops kill him. Dream sighed and got up. "Come on, you're on the run now. You can't just stay in one place unless you have a god damn death wish." Dream scowled and forced George up. The demon motioned for George to follow and he hesitantly did.

"Why are you helping me?" George questioned and Dream said "I'm also running from the cops. I'm an assassin but I quit a while back." George's blood ran cold when he heard Dream say he was an assassin but a question popped into his head. Why did he stop? The masked demon stopped for a bit which confused the angel.

"Why'd you stop?" 

"My friends agreed to meet me here." Dream said coldly. The two had jumped building to building before climbing down a small ladder and standing at the entrance of a forest. 'Wow, he has friends. I'm surprised considering he's rude as all hell.' George scoffed to himself.

George saw two people approaching them and mumbled "oh great, his friends."

"Dream! Who the hell is he?" One of them asked as they approached, only for the other to shout "Language, Sapnap!"

'Sapnap?! What a stupid name.' George thought with amusement. "This is-" Dream started before the angel cut him off. "George."

Sapnap laughed and said "man, didn't expect an angel to be such a jerk" the way 'Sapnap' emphasized angel pissed George off and he retorted with "if I want to act like a demon, I will." The angel practically mocked Sapnap by emphasizing demon.

An almost choking tension was sparked between the two that caused the demon with a halo next to Sapnap to say something after a couple of seconds.

"Anyways, I'm Badboyhalo! It's nice to meet you George!" Bad said kindly and the thick tension was lifted a tad. Dream laughed at the Sapnap and George which caused them to look at him.

"What?!" Sapnap said, annoyed. "It's just," Dream paused "you two got pissed over that, it was so stupid, it's funny."


	3. -Fights and Agreements-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream, Sapnap, George, and Bad continuing on the run. However George and Sapnap are glaring and muttering swears at the other until it gets out of hand.

After the small arguement, Dream and Bad agreed it was best to start walking since the cops would start looking for them. The entire walk consisted of George and Sapnap glaring at each other and muttering curses and spews of hate directed at the other. Eventually, Dream smacked to both of them in the back of the head.

"Please, shut the fuck up. I'm getting a headache." Dream said angrily which caused Bad to gasp and say "Language!" 

Sapnap and George rubbed the back of their necks and let out an annoyed sigh. "Was that really necessary Dream?" Sapnap asked, anger lacing his voice and George nodded. "As annoying as he is, I agree." That caused George to get smacked in the back of his head by Sapnap. George retaliated by opening his wing and hitting Sapnap in the face.

"Oh, you fucker!" Sapnap yelled before jumping on George and punching him. George yelped but punched back, trying to get up but it proved futile as Sapnap was sitting on his stomach.

Bad yelled at Sapnap to get off of George but Dream stopped him "let them, they need to get it out anyways." Just as Dream said that, the twey heard laughing from the two boys on the ground. Confused, Bad look at them and realized that George had maybe one or two red marks on him from Sapnap's punches but wasn't hurt.

"While you two were talking, me and George made an agreement to try and get along. I probably won't adhere to our terms but that's fine." Sapnap said with a chuckle and George nodded "just so you know Sapnap, we can hate either all we want. We have to at least be on somewhat good terms." George said as Sapnap got off of the brit and helped him up. "Yea, arguements with you sound fun." Sapnap laughed as the group continued their journey. "Oh shut up." George groaned


End file.
